


【VIXX90】妄想症-21(偽現實 甜

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-21(偽現實 甜

「嗯嗯，嗚，BOBO快點。」鄭澤運在他懷裡扭了兩下，抬起頭把臉湊到他面前，微微噘起嘴，車學沇輕笑了下微微仰頭在上面啄了一下。

「先起來吧，壓得我重死了。」車學沇說著拍拍身上人的臉頰，鄭醉鬼聽到人要趕他起來瞬間不樂意了，死死纏著把人壓回床上。

「為什麼，不是說要賠償我，又想呼巄我?」不滿的咬了一口身下人的脖子，鄭澤運開始雙手並用的脫對方的衣服，車學沇被他弄得有些癢，卻無奈的只能配合這醉鬼，畢竟今天確實是委屈對方了，不過想來對方欠自己的香蕉牛奶怕是討不回來了。

「知道了，明天有通告你還記得吧、嗯?」車學沇說著邊抬起腰方便鄭澤運脫掉他的長褲，也不知道是不是惡趣味鄭澤運沒有把他裡面那件T恤脫下，他抬起腿勾上對方精瘦的腰隻伸手勾住鄭澤運的脖子小腿刻意的磨蹭了兩下:「我發現你喜歡看我只不穿褲子對不對?」

果不起然此話一出被說中心聲的鄭倉鼠就老臉一紅，逗得車學沇直笑著說以後都穿對方的襯衫一起睡覺要不要，即使是還醉著的鄭澤運都不太受的了這種刺激，覺得這人實在太壞了，老是這樣調戲他，為了維護自己的尊嚴、鄭澤運一用力把人翻了過去，並且狠狠的打了下對方的屁股教訓:「今天聽我的。」

「啊!呀…嗚嗯，別弄那。」車學沇本想轉頭罵人，誰知鄭澤運早一步府下身，大掌直接從衣服下擺鑽上去，那雙彈琴的修長手指靈活的在他身上演奏著，鄭澤運發現每當他碰觸到對方的敏感帶，車學沇就會響起比琴鍵聲更優美的音符。

腰側一直是車學沇的弱點，他兩在床上平時多半自己主動些，很少有機會單純被動的被玩弄，頓時車學沇腰都軟了下來，趴在床上微微喘氣但還是保有理智的捉住那隻做亂的手說道:「你輕點……我怕爀兒還沒睡。」

車學沇此舉是擔心剛才自己才好不容易說服韓相爀相信自己會好好處裡，結果回過頭來就進鄭澤運房間歪膩，如果被發現了韓相爀怕是不會再聽他的話了，但認為韓相爀也喜歡車學沇的鄭澤運一聽到車學沇的發言不意外的炸了毛。

「在我床上別提他的名字。」冷下臉、鄭澤運是真的有些生氣的，車學沇明知道韓相爀的心思還讓自己小心不要被他發現，他知道韓相爀是車學沇疼愛的弟弟，自己也同樣總讓著他們的小霸王龍，但愛情可不是說讓就能讓，說分享就能分享。

他不清楚車學沇到底怎麼想，只是身為自己的戀人卻對他說不要讓另一個喜歡他的男人知道他們在親密，鄭澤運想自己還沒有大方到這種程度，他壓住車學沇的肩膀把人固定在身下，手上的動作也稍微粗魯了一點。

探到對方身下揉了兩下便往後穴探去，平時這時後車學沇都會讓他拿保險套，方便、又能充當潤滑，但今天不曉得是不是酒氣作祟，加上鄭澤運本就為韓相爀和車學沇的事情不開心，任憑車學沇怎麼一抽一抽的帶著啞嗓求他拿套子他都沒理會。

「我進去了，忍著點。」摟著對方的腰，鄭澤運彎下腰咬著車學沇耳朵，比起只剩一件上一掛在身上的車學沇，鄭澤運到還算是衣官整齊，只是解了兩顆襯衫的扣子和褲頭，拉下底褲把早就硬挺的部位底在對方身後。

「嗚…..啊嗯。」車學沇緊緊抓著床單，半張臉都埋在枕頭裡，事到如今他也不可能逃。鄭澤運也沒有讓他選擇的意思，感受的身體一點一點被拓展開、潤滑不是很足讓他有一些疼，額角都泛起冷和大腿微微顫抖，若不是鄭澤運提著他的腰怕是會直接癱軟下去:「哈嗯……嗚，澤運、慢…慢點。」

「放鬆…學沇。」鄭澤運也不算太好受，一邊揉捏著車學沇的小腹，一邊把臉埋在枕頭裡的人挖出來捏著對方的下巴逼迫他轉過頭，傾身含住對方的唇舔弄了一陣伸出舌頭撬開對方牙關。

「嗚嗚…哈嗯。」嘴巴也被堵住車學沇只能不斷搧動鼻翼獲取氧氣，鄭澤運似乎也找準了時機一下子整個頂進他的身體裡，弄得車學沇悶坑了一聲但被堵住嘴喊也和不出來只發出幾個破碎的低吟，雙腿不斷打顫，癱軟的身子鄭澤運都快摟不住只好先放開對方的唇，果然一鬆口那些曖昧的呻吟聲便毫無保留的傳進他耳裡:「啊...咿啊…嗚!澤運…太深、頂太進去了嗚嗯…出去一點，啊!」

覺得自己肚子都要給頂破了，車學沇有些艱難的撐起身想往前爬一些，他其實很不習慣沒有主動權，失去了主動權被掌控的感覺讓他有種莫名的羞恥眼角都泛起水氣，他突然知道以前在床上自己為什麼總是能輕易把鄭澤運調戲到淚眼汪汪。

另一邊借著酒氣順從本性的鄭澤運哪能眼睜睜看獵物逃走，壞心眼的在車學沇向前爬了些後伸手一把把對方拖回來，狠狠的又撞到最深的地方，車學沇瞬間睜大雙眼崩直腰板雙手握在自己捉著他腰隻的手腕上拉扯，不過發軟的身體顯然沒什麼力氣，怎麼樣也沒把那壞手扯開:「咿…啊，啊…哈啊，嗯嗚!」

車學沇還沒適應好，身後的人卻像等不及似的開始在他身體裡大幅度的抽動，本來有些乾澀的肉穴漸漸的越來越好進出正是順了鄭澤運的意，但半跪坐著的車學沇一直找不到支撐點，一晃一晃的還不停想往前逃。

鄭澤運皺了下眉頭、使力把人上半身拉起來，半抱半拖的把人帶到靠牆的床邊從背後抱著車學沇抓住他的手十指交扣把人壓在牆上，分開對方的雙腿擠到中間，這下車學沇被固定在他和牆的中間想逃也逃不了，鄭澤運狠狠的向上頂了一下舔著對方的耳垂:「在逃，我要生氣了。」

「啊呃…嗚，不要那…澤運…嗚嗯。」車學沇低下頭靠在牆上胸口劇烈的起伏，這個姿勢進入的比剛才更深，而且逃也逃不了，他嘗試過起身但總是身體裡含著的性器拖離不到一半就腿軟又坐了回去，他都有小腹上被頂出一個突起的錯覺，他含著淚側過頭看向鄭澤運張開口微微伸出紅嫩的小舌:「澤運…嗯啊，澤運啊…啊啊……」

他再討吻，事到如今他也只剩下想放縱的心情。

鄭澤運讀懂了車學沇的意思，放開壓住對方的手雙手環抱住車學沇往自己懷裡帶，側過頭和對方接吻。

那是個濃情蜜意的吻，鄭澤運想著如果沒有那個令人作惡的垂門聲，他會覺得這是個很美好的一夜。

『碰!』

一聲門板被人用力打擊的聲音，讓本來淪陷於情慾的車學沇瞬間醒了過來，瞪大眼睛放開鄭澤運的唇抓住對方還在自己身上的手:「不好了澤運…那是爀兒?」

車學沇嚇的看向門口，房門剛才好像是鎖起來了，回頭看著鄭澤運想讓他先等等，卻沒想到和鄭澤運對上眼時只在對方眼裡看到冷漠和怒意，他還沒開口問對方怎麼了就被捂住嘴壓回牆上，身下瘋狂的律動讓他幾乎招架不住:「嗚嗚!不…嗯…嗯嗚…嗯嗯。」

「別管他。」鄭澤運說著低頭啃上車學沇修長的天鵝頸，在上頭啃咬吮吸出一個又一個印記:「你是我的。」

那是鄭澤運在這個晚上對車學沇說的最後一句話。

TBC


End file.
